uberupgradesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout Builds for UberUpgrades
3/9/2015 What's great about UberUpgrades is that every loadout and weapon can be viable, given enough effort, and at the right time. This guide will focus on those who want to play the Scout class in UberUpgrades. Because upgrades can be easily reset and redone, it's not really necessary to stay with one class throughout the entire game. In fact, it's often best to switch to a stronger, more expensive class after a few rounds. Even if you want to stay as Scout throughout the game, consider changing your loadout when appropriate. I will list the most viable loadouts for the Scout, and in what order to use them. Sorting them in terms of early game cost vs late game effectiveness is probably a much better method than sorting the builds by alphabetical order. Remember that wave 7 is usually the wave that defines a good team. The waves before that are usually easy, to feed the players cash. It's wave 7 when it really gets hard and serious, and if you pass, then your team is doing excellently and your strats will probably let you last until the last wave. If you don't pass, then your loadouts suck, and you need a good engy or you need to restart and collect all that money you missed. Bonk Build (Early Game) 'The Weapons' Soda Popper / Baby Face Blaster / Force a Nature Bonk Energy! Any melee, preferably default bat Overview This build's primary feature is the use of Bonk. Bonk is incredible in this game mode, simply because even early game, the robots can often kill you in a few hits. Though the small healing provided by picking up money can easily save your life in the early game, the extra protection of Bonk is definitely worth it. Drink your bonk right before diving in for the money or rolling through a chokepoint, obviously. If you feel like a badass, simply jump around in a cluster of robots while under the effect of Bonk. It can easily distract them and take the heat off of the other players, and sometimes the bots are stupid enough to kill themselves with splash damage. Bonk and Crit a Cola are lunchboxes, and therefore they offer upgrades that increase your resistance passively, without use of power supply! Armor goes up to 50%, halving all damage you take when it's maxed out! Bonk is a great secondary if you plan to primarily use your scatter. Your bat doesn't really matter, and you probably shouldn't be putting any money into it anyway. Don't bother using your scattergun after the first few waves, it quickly becomes useless without upgrades. Instead, focus on grabbing cash and put your money towards upgrading Bonk and movement speed, usually jump height too. The Soda Poppe'''r gives you extra jumps, which can be useful, though I rarely use them early game, nevermind late game, when they're far outclassed by the extra jumps you can buy. Soda Popper's best feature is that it has QUICK reload, and faster firing speed. Buying extra clip size is a lot cheaper than buying faster firing speed or reload, which is what you'd have to do with the stock scatter. '''Baby Face is also pretty good, deal some quick damage and you get extra movement speed. The slight movement speed penalty starting off can be offset by movement upgrades. FaN is decent, but you can get the same knockback for $200 cash on any scattergun, and it's not worth it for the improved reload and vastly smaller clip size. But you won't use your scatter much with this loadout anyway, it doesn't matter. 'Upgrade Priority' Primary focus is on upgrading your Bonk first. Being able to use it more often lets you make riskier cash grabs. Remember that your movement speed isn't as important as your ability to actually get around without dying instantly. Only a class like the scout can wade into the massive groups of robots popping out of spawn and get that dough! Max out your effect bar recharge rate increased, to 90% or 99%. At the same time, put''' a few upgrades in movement''' speed, perhaps 40% or 50% extra movement speed. It gets expensive, fast. Getting super fast movement isn't that important, if you play smartly you don't need maximum movement speed right away. The next upgrades would be''' a few levels in air dash'. This is under the body upgrades, and then physical upgrades. It's an extra atomizer jump for each level you buy. Feel free to put however many levels you want in this, but 10 is reasonable, and it's cheap. Then, and listen closely, only put' a few levels in jump height. Either 40% or 60%'. The reason is, if you jump too high, you'll be out of range of the money, and it's more trouble than it's worth. Putting upgrades towards your amount of jumps rather than the height gives you more air control! When you feel comfortable, then start maxing out your movement speed. You should now be at max speed, zipping around, often untouchable.' Do NOT get gesture speed upgrades, they don't help with your Bonk'.'' Also, it's a good idea to get falling damage immunity, it's under physical upgrades, second page. After that, it's up to you. You don't really NEED survivability upgrades, but getting armor from your bonk's protection upgrades is a great idea, and cheap in the long run. A couple thousand health and a few dozen points of health regen is all you really need for most of the game, because health and regen upgrades for scout are quite expensive, and your bonk protects you a lot more efficiently. If you want, upgrade your scatter, or switch to another loadout when you're on wave 15 or whatever. Try to max out movement speed if you have the spare cash, it does help. Milk Build (Early Game) 'The Weapons' Any primary, preferably Shortstop Mad Milk Wrap Assassin, Boston Basher 'Overview' The main gimmick here is the Mad Milk. UberUpgrades allows you to improve the recharge rate and blast radius, thus coating every single robot in milk, with ease. Useful for checking spies and countering pyros, the Milk man is great for offsetting chip damage. Early game, Milk is an impressive and cheap''' boost to survivability', and it only costs about 5000 or 6000 dollars to get the recharge rate to near 90%, almost instantly. Great for using Milk as a primary tool, spamming it everywhere, painting the town white so to speak.' Blast radius''' is more expensive, but it ensures that a larger crowd is coated, so it's better for someone that uses Milk as a secondary, fire and forget sort of grenade. Consider going milk as a primary tool if there's no decent medic ''around and/or there's plenty of heavies and pyros, who could use the extra survivability it gives the whole team. Your primary doesn't really matter. Of course, '''Shortstop '''offers extra healing from milk and deals high damage with the right upgrades, consider using that. Your melee doesn't matter much, either. Effects that cause enemies to bleed on hit are particularly good. You can therefore milk some robots, cause several to bleed, and use that healing to cover you while you escape. 'Upgrade Priority' Put money towards mad milk's '''recharge rate', first. 80% recharge rate is good enough if you don't use it often. If you really want to spam it at all times, get 90%. After that, invest in upgrades tha't' increase your movement speed, perhaps to 60 or 70% if not maximum. In a few rounds, whatever little damage your primary and melee deal will be minimal. Either put your money towards keeping them current, or more wisely invest in health and regen. 50 regen '''is a decent amount that can carry you to the middle game, and most scouts don't need more than '''3k health if they're dodging well, at least until mid game. Although Milk is nice, it's still not quite as good as Jarate. When your speed is maxed out and your health and regen are decent, get at least 10 extra jumps via physical upgrades. Then use your money towards your primary or even a melee, whatever synergizes with Mad Milk the best. By the late game, you probably won't bother using the Milk much, since your actual weapon will be used to often. Consider switching out for a different item, like Bonk or Cola, which would offer you increased armor vs attack types. Try to max out movement speed if you have the spare cash, it does help. Bleed Build (Early Game) The Weapons Any primary Any secondary, preferably Mad Milk Wrap Assassin Overview You will basically spam the Wrap Assassin's M2 ball. This ball deals about 15 damage, or 45 damage on a crit and crits often. It usually crits if you aim it far enough, and because it can be spammed so easily, you can figure out the precise trajectory to use to hit far away targets. The real kicker, however, is the fact that the ball causes bleeding, for 40 damage over time. The Wrap Assassin can also be upgraded to ignite enemies on hit, making them bleed and burn constantly, thus you can light up a group of robots and run away with ease. The most important upgrade is to get heal on hit. This heals you for 15 health every time an enemy is hit, by the balls or the bleeding effect or the burning. If you have multiple enemies healing you every time they take damage, you are essentially invulnerable to chip damage and spam. This provides the scout with the durability he needs to collect cash, and you still deal decent damage with the balls themselves, at least in the early game. It also serves to draw enemy fire towards yourself and away from the rest of your team, a nice bonus. It's a strategy similar to the Flying Guillotine loadout, but the advantage here is that you can use a secondary with this bat, thus you can combine it with Bonk, Cola, or even Mad Milk! Upgrade Priority DO NOT GET AMMO BECOMES HEALTH TWEAK. This prevents you from recharging more baubles. First, max out effect bar recharge rate increased, to 99%. While you're at it, put two or three levels in heal on hit, which should keep you alive until wave 7. Your next priority is to''' get ignite on hit.' Then '''increase afterburn duration' by 100%. This causes enemies to bleed and burn you for that sweet, sweet health. Next, get mark for death, then mini-crits become crits. Put a few points in damage if you want, but remember that armor piercing upgrade does NOT affect the baubles. For the rest of the game, split points between health on hit and max health, as well as health regen. This should make you quite hard to kill, even without power supply. Obviously, put points in damage force reduction, under physical upgrades. It decreases the knockback received from enemies, good against rockets and miniguns. Maxing this out is great, and relatively cheap. A few points in movement speed works nicely if you want to swoop in and grab the cash. Then, put points in extra jumps '''and a few in '''jump height. Focus on vertical mobility, since your attack is ranged, and being up high lets you choose exactly who to hit with your bauble rather than spamming into a crowd, making sure as many robots are burning and bleeding as possible. Don't forget to get cancel fall damage. Late game, your damage is pathetic, even if you had spent the whole game putting points in damage exclusively. Also, your health on hit gets increasingly less bang for your buck. Consider swapping to a damage dealing loadout, or putting points towards your other weapons. Try to max out movement speed if you have the spare cash, it does help. Sandman Build (Early Game) The Weapons Any primary Any secondary, preferably Bonk or Cola Sandman Overview Sandman's '''the focus here. Because you can '''upgrade the ball's recharge rate, you can constantly spam balls. Short range shots deal minor damage, and mid-range shots can slow down regular bots and even stun them. But the saving grace here would be the long range shots. You can stun the bomb carrier 'or any other bot for a long time. The bosses and giants can still be slowed down quite a bit, and with the slow upgrade, stalls them even more. You do need a really long sightline though, which requires a map like Coaltown, or a huge height. The problem with the former is that you often can't see the bots, and these long sightlines don't provide good cover versus ''Heavies and SMGers. Even having a huge height still lets hitscan bots hit you, so you will need points in health and armor provided by the bonk, for crits and bullets. But if you do go for height, your line of sight will let you line up balls really easily, consistently hitting the big bots. It will stall them and draw their spam up into the air, away from your team, which is great. You can also stunlock a regular robot''' carrying the bomb this way, for maximum hilarity. Primary doesn't matter. Secondary would have to be the Bonk or Cola, since your main thread would be crits or bullets, both of which can be protected against using their upgrades. Upgrade Priority DO NOT GET AMMO BECOMES HEALTH TWEAK.This prevents you from recharging more balls. First of all, maximize your effect bar recharge rate. This will let you spam balls constantly. Don't bother with extra max ammo for the balls, you only need one ball. Then,' get mark for death'. It can really help your team take down the big bots, early game.'' If you want'', get mini-crits become crits, it can help, but it's not important. Your stun is way more useful than your damage. Put five levels in slow enemy on hit by 40%, it's under damage upgrades. This ensures that stunned bots will move even slower. A good idea is to get the ignite enemies upgrade. Combine that with a few levels in afterburn duration, and then get health on hit. This will let the burning robots heal you every time they take the slightest bit of burn damage, keeping you alive. Hit the giants and boss robots, because they tend to live the longest. You only need a few levels in health on hit, maybe 45 or 60 damage per hit, it is not your focus. Then put some levels in movement speed, and get''' 40 or 60% jump height''' bonus. Most importantly,' get the parachute effect' and as many levels in air dash count as you need, usually around 15 or 20 air dashes. This will give you lots of air mobility, and you can use your height to easily avoid damage and aim your balls. For the rest of the game, buy bullet and crit armor from your Bonk or Cola's protection upgrades. When those are maxed out, buy the usual health and regen upgrades, only the bare minimum that you think you need. Try to also put lots of money into slow enemy on hit, until you have near''' 60 seconds of slow down time'. Because this loadout is focused on slowing and stalling, rather than damage, it can stay useful even late game. Just keep up with your healing and health upgrades, and you shouldn't need power supply. Try to max out movement speed if you have the spare cash, it does help. Critter Build (Mid Game) 'The Weapons' Shortstop 'Crit-A-Cola' Any melee, preferably bat 'Overview' The main feature here is' Crit-A-Cola'. The Crit-A-Cola is usually risky, because it involves taking slightly more damage and standing still for a couple seconds while drinking it. It's already a strong item in regular gameplay, but UberUpgrades offers an upgrade for your primary weapon, called '''mini-crits become crits. '''That's right, with this upgrade, usually around '''2500 dollars' for a scout primary, the Cola gives you crits! And because the crits deal the same damage at any range, combine this with the longest ranged scout primary, the Shortstop, and you can easily pick off enemies at little risk to yourself. Late game, there's all sorts of banners and jarates and canteen effects going on, as well as regular crit boosts, so the Cola's mini-crits on demand aren't that important later on. But the Cola is cheap to upgrade, in fact you could get away with only a couple upgrades in recharge rate, or none at all. Cola offers upgrades for passive resistance, making you even safer from damage. The Bullet Armor upgrade is cool, because it affects how much damage you take from atomizer jumps, by the way. Your bat doesn't matter, best to stick with default bat. The Shortstop is the best choice. It reloads quickly, and refills the entire clip, thus the reload is superior to the regular scattergun. It already works well at range, and has higher accuracy than the scatterguns. Because it's technically a pistol, when it crits it crits for up to two seconds, better than a scatter. It also does NOT suffer recoil, thus no matter how fast the firing rate is, the screen doesn't jolt around. Most importantly, you can upgrade bullets fired per shot. BUT, here's the thing, by default your shortstop fires four pellets per shot. Each upgrade level in bullets per shot will add'' FOUR ''more pellets, a 100% increase each time, up to a maximum of 400%. Superior to the maximum 200% increase in pellets that scatterguns offer. It's great, and I think it's a glitch. 'Upgrade Priority' Save your money towards the mini-crits become crits upgrade. This comes first. Then put a few levels into crit-a-cola recharge rate, if you want. Not too many, as it's simply not necessary, and may end up being a waste late game. For a while, you're going to want to put points in bullets per shot and damage. Do this until wave 7, with upgrades in firing rate and reload rate, if you want. The point is to maximize damage dealt per shot, not burn through ammo. Don't be -that guy- ''who steals all the ammo packs because you burned through your whole clip like a freakin' moron. After wave 7, which is the make or break wave for a team,' you can invest in reload rate and firing rate''' in earnest, with ammo upgrades if needed. Ammo is under body upgrades, by the way. By now, you should have projectile penetration maxed out for your shortstop. After that, you can boost your clip size and then go for''' special tweaks'. Special tweaks are easy, all you have to do is 'buy' a special tweak, then go to 5. Display upgrades/Remove downsides ''Find the downsides you have, and then pay the price to remove them, thus allowing you to upgrade your armor piercing even more afterwards. The tweaks you will want are assault weapon and fast shot, first. Assault weapon decreases your firing rate but increases your damage dealt and improves your accuracy, a great choice for long range fighting! The recoil downside doesn't really matter, Shortstop doesn't feel recoil. Upgrades for protection and resistance don't really matter, as you will be fighting from long ranges. I hope you've got good aim! Remember to buy''' accuracy increases damage''' upgrades and aim for the head. Basher Build (Mid Game) The Weapons Any primary Bonk or Cola Boston Basher / Rune Blade Overview Upgrade Priority Cleaver Build (Mid Game) Popper Build Scatter Build Baby BuildPistol Build